Uncle Vesnik's Compass Quest Line
These quests are completed between levels 1 and 5 and revolve around the compass artifact. Uncle Vesnik's Compass 1: Uncle Vesnik's compass, set by Prof. Pinfeathers * Find the compass needle in the Broken Carriage * Place the needle into the compass. 2: Compass Repair, set by Prof. Pinfeathers * Go to the Castle Gates area. (0/1) - 5 g to unlock * Talk to Anabel. (0/1) * Place the missing letter into the compass. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 50 2.1.1: Flavor for a Favor, set by Anabel * Find the Forged Key in the Broken Well. (0/1) - 5 g to unlock * Find the Nephrite Fan in the Rock Garden. (0/1) - 10 g to unlock * Bring the Nephrite Fan to Anabel. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 30 – Gold coins: 50 + missing letter Set the letter into the Compass: 3: Compass First Aid, set by Prof. Pinfeathers * Ask Anabel for the gate's key. (0/1) * Do the Iron Knight a favor, and he'll give you another compass part. (0/2) * Place the part into the compass. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 30 3.1.1: Open Sesame, set by Anabel * Explore the Broken Well. (0/1) * Find what she's asking for. (0/1) * Bring the [[Shard of Soul|'Shard of Soul']] to Anabel. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 50 + key to the castle (1 Rune Stone). Use the Rune Stone plus 50 g to open the Castle Gates and gain access to the Knight. 3.2.1: Knight Moves, set by the Iron Knight * Have a look at the Broken Carriage in the Castle Vicinity area. (0/1) * Find the Demonic Ring in the Astral Lamp. (0/1) - 20 g to unlock * Bring it to me. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 50 3.2.2: Lost and Found, set by the Iron Knight * Explore the [[Broken Well|'Broken Well']]. (0/1) * Examine the Rock Garden to find the Midnight Rose. (0/1) * I can't fight without them. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 50 + compass part. Place the compass part (the Ray) in the compass: 4: Innkeeper's Keep, set by Prof. Pinfeathers * Ask Anabel if she knows the way to the inn. (0/1) * The innkeeper might want something in return for his trouble. (0/3) * Fix the compass and use it inside the castle. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 50 – Gold coins: 60 4.1.1: Vamp Inn, set by Anabel * Go to the Castle Vicinity and find the Eight-pointed Star in the Crypt. (0/1) - 20 g to unlock * Bring the object to Anabel. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 30 – Gold coins: 20 + key to the inn (Forged Key). 4.1.2: Unlock the Tavern: Go back to the Castle Vicinity, or press the Go To button on Prof. Pinfeather's quest for the innkeeper. To unlock the Tavern you need: * To be level 4 * Have 150 g * Have the Forged Key from Anabel 4.2.1: One for the Road, set by Innkeeper "Salty" Took * Search the Broken Well to find something for Salty. (0/1) * Examine the Crypt to find something else for Salty. (0/1) * Give him something good before good before he changes his mind. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 50 4.2.2: Two for Good Measure, set by Innkeeper "Salty" Took "I've been easy on you - this will be more of a challenge." * Find the Dragon's Fang in the Astral Lamp. (0/1) * Also find the Midnight Rose in the Rock Garden. (0/1) * It takes a lot to convince me. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 50 – Gold coins: 50 4.2.3: Last Call, set by Innkeeper "Salty" Took "I've got one more thing I need you to do for me." * Go check out the Crypt and let me know if anyone's livin' in there. (0/1) * While you're at it, find me something in the Burnt Tree. (0/1) * I'll just be here waitin' for you. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 50 + last piece of the compass. Place the compass part (the Cover) in the compass: (reward 80 XP) 4.3 - Use the compass in the Castle Category:Midnight Castle Quests Category:Images